Gabi
Gabi is one of the main protagonists in Doki. Personality Feisty, physical and brave, this headstrong girl is a worthy member of the team. She has every bit as much curiosity and drive as Doki. But where he sets out on an adventure with his mind open to learning everything, Gabi is pretty sure she already knows a lot, and is looking forward to proving herself right! She is the most grown-up of the team, and often uses complex words that the rest do not always understand. She has a great sense of humor and is brave, loyal, stubborn when necessary and very competitive. Despite her obvious maturity, Gabi hides a weakness: a tendency to believe that she is the smartest of the group, appearing insensitive to the feelings of others. Her great heart is the salvation of all complicated situations. About Gabi Gabi isn't bossy - she's just confident about what she knows, and not shy about sharing it with her friends. She and Doki often clash, because while they always have the same goal, they'll usually disagree on the best way to reach it. When Doki just wants to get going, Gabi is the one saying "What's the plan?". Gabi is a whole three weeks older than Doki, and she loves to tease him that she's 'older and wiser'. But despite their playful banter, these two are fast friends and will help each other out in any crisis. To give Gabi her due, she is genuinely good at spotting potential dangers, and always warns her friends - but is usually ignored. Fortunately, things usually work out okay, but nothing drives Gabi nuts like hearing Doki say "See? Nothing bad happened." Gabi is very athletic, with a bit of a competitive streak. It's not that she wants to 'beat' others - she just loves to challenge herself! Gabi is fair and a good sportsman, and encourages all of her friends to play along, regardless of their skill level. In fact she's a natural teacher, and does her best to help all of her friends to do well at any sport or task they take on. Her athleticism means that Gabi usually takes the lead in any situation that requires a physical challenge. She's outdoorsy and enjoys many sports, but her favorite is rock climbing. Her backpack is always full of ropes and carabiners, which come in handy when climbing is on the agenda! She is scared of only one thing: THE DARK! Gabi's no pushover, but she also has a tender side. A pretty bloom will always catch her eye, and she's never seen without a flower in her hair. She's also very interested in wildlife, and has a special place in her heart for worms and bugs. She adores her pet earthworm, Lancelot, who lives at the clubhouse. Gabi tells him everything - not that he ever answers, but he's a wonderful listener. Her interest in flora and fauna plays out on their adventures, where she is fascinated to learn about the habits and habitats of the animals they meet. Her 'specialty' in the group is LIFE SCIENCE - the study of plants and animals. Quotes * "What's the plan?" (several episodes) Appearance Gabi is a goat who wears a flower on her right side of her hair. Gabi's Bag Gabi's bag is a yellow backpack with magenta straps on the sides. Trivia * In the double-length episode "Doki Rocks Rio", she can play the maracas. * Her formal first name may be assumed to be called "Gabriella", which is shortened to her current name. Voice Actors Gabi is voiced by Sarah Sheppard since 2013. Gallery Doki's SUmmer ports.jpg DOKI.jpeg Welcome Back to Doki!.JPG Gabi.jpg Doki On-The-Silk-Road Screenshot. Doki, Gabi, and Fico 002.png Doki On-The-Silk-Road Screenshot. Doki, Gabi, and Fico 001.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Doki, Mundi, Gabi and Oto 001.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Doki and Gabi 001.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Doki and Gabi 002.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Back of Doki and Gabi 001.png Doki Doki-In-Orbit Screenshot. Fico, Anabella, Doki, Gabi, and Oto 001.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Team Doki Category:Goats